Awakening: Retold
by Drake the Gunner
Summary: Well life is weird, no one questions that... UNTIL YOUR SOMEHOW INSIDE A FREAKING VIDEO GAME OF ALL THINGS! Then you question everything. What can we do, fall in love, die, do the shenanigans you never could in life, be your self? Robin. If you make us die from something stupid I'm gonna haunt you for eternity. Self-Insert fic. Rated M for language, innuendo and the like.Xamusel Co
1. Southtown: WHAT THE HELL!

**HELLOOOOOO EVERYBODYYYY! Thank you for coming here to this project of mine. That's what happens when I like a game and read to many self-insert fics. LOL. Up till now I have three people including me in this. This is more like a teaser, since I'll probably improve the more chapters I upload and now since my friend Xamusel is here I'm gonna let him give you some words or rant or whatever, my hats off to you Xam.**

**Xam: Okay, first time to help with writing a Fire Emblem story, primarily because I haven't played nearly enough Fire Emblem to know what's what in the grand scheme of things. Consider this a learning experience for me, because this is my attempt at writing something that should be impossible for me to do without help... I did say "without help", did I? If so, good, that's what I intended to say. *laughs for a short while***

**Anyway, if anyone else wishes to request my help, please keep in mind that I normally don't know most of the franchises you guys might. I'll do what I can to research, but it'll be up to you guys to help me help you, if that even makes sense. In fact, the same goes to Drake, believe it or not.**

**Also, while I still have my own projects to deal with, I'll be willing to help out whenever possible. Just remember that I'm likely to prioritize my own works first.**

**Now... shall we begin?**

**Drake: One last thing... G_h IS COMING HE'S COMIIIIIIING! EVERYTHING IS GONNA GO TO HELL!**

***Ahem* Enough spoilers**

**Xam: *deadpan* I don't think that counts as a spoiler.**

**Drake: It is to me since the guy is FUCKING OP even by Disgaea standard Lv:9999 Max Everything stat shit.**

**Xam: If you know the source he's from, OP doesn't begin to describe his power level, due to the need for *redacted* to kill him unless a specific type of *redacted* comes into the picture.**

**Drake: Indeed Xam my brother in arms. Now the freaking disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously why do we authors have to say this every chapter Xam? Xam: I think it's because of legal issues.**

**Drake: Isn't the first chapter or the summary enough? Xam: I should think so.**

**Drake: *AHEM* Sorry for that NOW MY BROTHERS IN FANFICTION ON TO THE STORY. (Appears on top of a meteor laughing like a madman, Xam on my side questioning my sanity like most of the time)**

* * *

(Drake POV)

Well... This is weird.

What's weird you may be asking? Well, for some reason I just woke up in some old medieval type of inn. How do I know it's an inn? Well when I went out of the room I woke up in and went to the reception the name of the inn was hanging on top.

"Southtown Inn" WHAT THE FUCK! THAT'S FUCKING STUPID AND LAME!

"So, finally awake eh?" I heard a voice to my side. When I turned my head there was an old man staring at me.

"Come with me." And he left to downstairs.

Well I got no freaking idea what's going on soooo yeah you get the idea.

Well, a tavern below the inn. Why am I not surprised. "Here boy" I heard the man from his spot on the far side of the room. Once I took a seat in front of him I had the urge to ask.

"So any reason why you wanna talk to a stranger like me?" Well it probably wasn't the best thing to say if his gaze was any indication.

"You're here to make sure everything goes well."

Okay now that got me confused, make sure things go well? I'm mostly the _"I'm gonna fuck shit up but it's gonna work" _type of person. As if sensing my weariness he said "You're in a different dimension". That's when I gave him my full attention. What? If it's something about about the time-space continuum and the alternate dimension thing's, then I know the person is serious or is trying to play with me.

"What proof do you have?" I asked. Just because he had my attention doesn't mean I actually believe him.

"(sigh) I knew this wouldn't be easy so be prepared"

"Wha-" Just as I said that, information started pouring in my head, once it ended I replied how I did to when everything goes to hell in my life.

"Meh"

(Xam POV)

If I thought life was already strange, this takes the cake! For starters, I get sucked into my computer while writing a story... how does that even work? After that, I got thrown into a field near a town with a sign nearby that seemed to be written in a language I never really learned in my normal life before, only I seem to understand the language for some reason!

Apparently, the town of Southtown (seriously, who names a town that?!) was a small town with a reasonable population for its size. Not only was it a safe haven for the citizens, it had less trouble with bandits than most of the other settlements that are nearby, with a small amount of monsters being the main cause of problems in this area. As it stands, I didn't even run into a monster like Dragon Quest VIII's Slime, which is a refreshing change of pace-

***BOOOOOOOOOOM***

-crap, Murphy is a son of a bitch, and he knows it. I think I had tempted him for far too long. If I don't find out what caused the explosion, then I think I'll probably lose my life or something, which isn't good.

...dammit, me, do NOT tempt Murphy's Law!

As I run around aimlessly, I see what caused the explosion, as well as the subsequent fire.

"...bandits? Seriously?! This just made my day go from 'bad' to 'Hell-bound' in a short amount of time!"

Unfortunately, I yelled the last bit, which got the bandits' attention. By the time the thugs looked at me, I realized that I goofed, so I did the best thing that I could think of at the spur of the moment.

I ran right towards them with a battlecry of "REDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLL!"

...as far as where that came from, I blame Brian Jacques' beloved children's series by the name of "The Tales of Redwall". Admittedly, though, it served its purpose of confusing the hell out of the bandits. Upon reaching one of them, I managed to kick him in the crotch, where nobody wants to be hurt.

Seeing as they each didn't think of armoring that part of their body, the effects were as they should be, including the guy dropping his sword... what's it made out of? Eh, who cares? Not like the bandit will need it anymore, given the fact that I intend to live to see another day.

Grabbing the sword from the ground, I use it to stab the bastard in his stomach, which brought the other bandits out of their confusion and into a state of combat readiness, all directed at me.

"...shit," I say. At that moment, I grab the dying bandit's scabbard and take it and the sword with me as I hightail it outta there... with the four remaining bandits running after me.

(Drake POV)

"Meh?, MEH?! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY TO KNOWING YOUR A VITAL PART IN THIS UNIVERSE!" Damn for an old man he sure has a good pair of lungs.

"Then what do you want me to do you old geezer?!" Yep I'm shocked by the info, I only act disrespectful to others when I'm shocked, angered or they're my best buds. Right now I'm shocked.

"Forget it at least you know your decisions are vital, now than **-BOOOOOOOOOOM-"**

"BANDITS SET THE TOWN ON FIRE, EVERYONE TO THE CHURCH!" Shouted someone and they started running like headless chickens. As I went to look back to the geezer, I discovered he disappeared and left a sack on the table with a note on it.

"_Heres your armor and weapon, make good use of them."_

I looked around the tavern and saw that everyone was gone so I decided to change.

(Like 5 minutes later)

Surprisingly there was a mirror at the end of the bar. And was surprised at my new look. I had light pauldron on my shoulders and a black trench coat without the sleeves. My whole right arm was encased by a clawed gauntlet, my left arm had another gauntlet only that it covered up to my forearm with the palm and back of my hand heavily padded but fingerless. I had some weird boot's that my grey pants were tucked into. And I had a black breastplate to finish it off.

"Now where is the weapon he mentioned?" I asked myself as I inspected the sack he left me and I only saw the handle of something. So with a heave I pulled the weapon up and was surprised by it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well shit. "THIS IS THE MAD KING ASHNARD'S SWORD GURGURANT!" Yep I was fucking surprised by it. Well no good pondering about it. I have a town to save, even if it's name is freaking stupid. As I holstered Gurgurant on my back.

"REDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLL!" I heard a battle cry coming from outside.

"(sigh) I better save the idiot who got in the mess, why can't my life be normal?" I said as I opened the door of the tavern.

"What the fuck?" Was the only thing I could say. I knew the guy said the town is on fire but I didn't think it would be this bad, when I looked to my left I saw a guy being pursued by four bandit as I got a good look at him he had silver-white hair, icy-blue eyes, surprisingly a clean-shaven face, elfish ears, a black shirt underneath a red overcoat, dark brown pants and tan boots.

Unfortunately for the both of us...

***CRAAAASH!***

He crashed into me.

* * *

**Drake: Well thats it folks hope you like the first chapter.**

**Xam: I think that it would be good if you gave the story a review for reading what you did. We'd highly appreciate what you would say about this so far. Nobody wants to be left without reviews for their stories, that just sucks (note that I still need a review for one of my stories, which doesn't make this a shameless advertisement because I'm not going to advertise whichever one needs reviews).**

***ahem* Anyway, moving on, now's not the time for my problems. Now would be the time for you to review the chapter and tell us how we did. Alright?**

**Thank you.**

**Drake: I repeat what Xam says. Please leave a review. That's what get's an authors spirit and charisma up to make better chapter's with more devotion. And what did the old man shove into my head... I don't even know. Next chapter come the introduction of the canon character's and the fight. Please review.**

**Xam: You don't remember what he shoved into your head?**

**Drake: It was a spur of the moment thing. I just had him shove info into my head. What the info is, I never thought of what info he sent me only that he did. So until I think of what the info is, it's not a pressing issue.**

**Xam: I hope you know what you're doing.**

**Drake: Have I ever failed you?**

**Xam: I dunno about me, but maybe the others because you made it seem like you'd update your Naruto/P3P story, which didn't happen yet because you probably still don't have the game back.**

**Drake: Yeah I'm having my friends head when I see him when school starts. But you have to admit, I think of interesting ideas.**

**Xam: I believe that to be the case. Not sure of the others... anyway! We'll see ya later, everyone!**

**Drake: PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW!**

**Xam: That's give US a review!**


	2. From the First Battle to an Infinite Hor

**An:**

**Drake: Hey guys. Gotta make this quick cause I'm running out of time and Xam had to leave by the 95% of the chapter so the AN are me alone. A quick celebration because this is the first time I actually get a second chapter posted.**

**Xam: Here I am.**

**Drake: Didn't thought you would made it to the authors note.**

**Xam: I barely got here as it stands. My transportation problems are a major pain, that's for certain, honestly!**

**Drake: Well 10 minutes before I hit the hay cause of high school and because I'm a senior so I sorta understand you cause the car broke down. So Xam please do the disclaimer.**

**Xam: Sure thing! (picks up the script) Drake the Gunner and I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own the franchises involved in this fanfiction. We know this is supposed to be a standard Fire Emblem: Awakening fic, but we don't know how to do standard, as it seems.**

**Drake: Standard is good but sometimes doesn't do well and as our friend Hazard from chatango or as you know him here in fanfiction as Backwards Hazard "Sanity? You still have that?"**

**Xam: What does sanity have to do with this? Are we playing a game involving Cthulhu? I hear that Arkham is full of that sort of chaos.**

**Drake: Considering who appears next chapter I'm sure we're insane.**

**Xam: Hmm… you got a point. Also, didn't we say last chapter that he'd appear this chapter?**

**Drake: Time is our enemy and we don't have enough budget for the rests of the scenes.**

**Xam: Okay, you bring up a good point. Also… we should get rolling with the chapter now.**

**Drake: K. **

**Xam: Here ya go, everyone! And the start of the chapter is thanks to Winged Lion Spirit. Thanks sis! :)**

**(Drake appears with a gatling gun bringing forth a hail of bullets to the flamers. Xam questioning whatever sanity is left in Drake) **

**Chapter 3: From the First Battle to an Infinite Horizon**

**(Third person POV)**

"FUCK!" shouted Drake as he fell to the hard earth, landing on his shoulder. Who knew that being tackled by a pointy eared guy would hurt so much?

Remembering that he had a town to save, Drake reluctantly stood up while holding his shoulder and shot a glare at the silver haired man, who was still recovering from the blow.

"Watch it asshat!" Drake screamed at him. Xam looked at the swordsman, still a bit disoriented, but retorted "Well excuse me! If you haven't noticed, I'M BEING CHASED BY BANDITS!"

If by cue, the bandits appeared from thin air and surrounded the pair. Both Drake and Xam moved to their battle stance, back to back. "Mind helping me?" Xam asked, holding his sword.

"A fight every once in awhile makes life more interesting" Drake said unholstering Gurgurant and smashing it to the ground.

As if by a silent alarm, the bandits rushed at them. They took on two bandits each and went to work.

**(Drake's fight)**

As two of the four bandits went for Drake he also charged at them, the first bandit raised his axe to strike but Drake went and with a baseball bat like swing drove Gurgurant into his left side.

"Aaaarghh!

Drake just went and got a bloodthirsty grin on his face. "Gurgurant doesn't cut, IT SHREDS YOU TO RIBBONS KIAHAHAHAHAHA!" Drake said at first and then shouted at the end before he drove Gurgurant even more on the bandit's side before going diagonally upward and dissecting the bandit from the left side to his right shoulder only leaving his right arm and lower body intact. The blood that started spraying splashed on his face and coat.

The second bandit could only look in shock as his comrade was bisected gruesomely. Drake wasted no time in turning around and stabbing said bandit on the stomach before slashing up, efficiently shredding the bandit in two. Drake smiled demonically at the carnage as the lifeless corpse fell to the ground.

"Now then, how's elfie doing?" Drake asked himself with the meh serious face, unfazed by the carnage he just made.

**(Xam's fight)**

Xam could count the number of times he fought to the death before. The exact answer? Zero times did he get into a fight that deadly. Then again, he wasn't prepared for fighting to the death in any situation, even as he had to face off against the bandits that were out for his blood for hurting one of their own.

The bandits had split into two groups of two, this group being the most skilled with swords, so it seemed. As one of the bandits reached Xam first, he arched his blade through the air to reach Xam, intent on cutting the man through from head to toe.

Xam, despite being an absolute newbie with the art of swordplay, blocked the blade aiming to slice him in half in a microsecond. He knew that he had to figure out how he got the ability to use weapons better than a master, but now was most certainly _not_ the time, especially since he was in the middle of a life-or-death situation!

Using his newfound strength, Xam repeated the motion he did to hurt the first bandit that was most likely dead: he kicked the bandit he was currently facing in the nuts, and really hard! Not only did this cause the bandit to drop his sword, it caused him to double up in pain as well, which Xam used to his advantage to behead the guy.

It was at this time that the second bandit reached Xam, though the corpse of the first bandit was in the way for some reason, so he had to go around the corpse just to face his foe. Xam, however, kept track of where the bandit was going all this time. He knew that the bandit was going to go down, so he picked up a rock on the ground and threw it hard and fast at his foe, causing the bandit to fall onto the ground. Upon the bandit falling to the ground, Xam picked up the first bandit's sword and drove that through the heart of the downed bandit, finishing the guy off.

Thirty seconds later, Xam realized that he took three lives so far, and that made him feel sick. With that, he rushed to a bush and proceeded to vomit, knowing that this was the first time he took lives.

"First kill?" Came Drake's voice. "Don't worry mine as well, only that I stopped caring after I stabbed the second guy."

Xam glared in the direction of Drake, saying, "Well, you don't have the strong heart that I do. I feel for everyone, even if they try to kill me! This is not how I was raised to live my life! I'm no murdering scumbag like you'd want me to be!" After thinking for a bit, he added, "Besides, I killed three people so far today, I believe."

"Well I was the same as you! I learned that living life like you just said is bad since it'll make sure everyones backstabs you one way or the other. I was forced to grow cold and heartless just so I didn't have to deal with it. In exchange I lost most of my sanity, punk." Said Drake.

Xam's eyes twitched as he heard all of what Drake said, though he was not close enough to the breaking point to snap at the one speaking. Instead, he said to the man, "Unlike you, I'm incapable of growing cold and/or heartless to not deal with it! I don't even _want_ to be capable of it and live that way, which would make me something of a Bastard if I did do that!"

Before anything else could be said...

Drake grabbed him by his neck with his left arm, lifting Xam off the ground. "Now listen elfie, insults I can handle, even backstabs cause I'll kill you later, but I won't stand for being called a bastard GOT IT!" And Drake tossed him a few feet away.

Xam righted himself in the air before landing on the ground, yelling as soon as he did, "You git! I never even _called_ you a bastard! I was talking about me being one if I were cold and/or heartless!"

"It's the same SHIT!"

**BOOOOM **

A lightning bolt came and passed in between them and destroyed what was left of the inn.

"Did that bolt just almost hit us?" Asked Drake in a deadpan voice and face.

Xam, looking at the origin of the bolt of lightning, asked incredulously, "Did that bolt of lightning come from an odd man reading a book?" After looking to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Xam confirmed, "Yes, yes it did."

"Ung, why can't my life be peaceful?" Questioned Drake.

"HOLD, bandits." Came a man with light blue armor riding a horse and a spear pointed at the two.

"Huh? Bandits?" Xam asked with a tone of incredulity in his voice. Looking around to make sure that the bandits trying to kill him earlier were dead, he was satisfied to know that the foes were dead, so he turned to the spearman on his horse and said, "I think you're a bit late. I was chased by four bandits after impaling the fifth of their group in the stomach, causing the two of us here to kill the four that were chasing me after I crashed into the guy." As he said that last bit, he pointed at Drake.

"The name's Drake, not guy. It reminds of the green spandex. And yes we were attacked by bandits no thanks to elfie here before we killed them if the blood on me is any indication."

If the man's glare was any indication he didn't believe them. "You will have to come with me then." He said as he dismounted his horse and got some rope out of the side bag.

Before the rope could be applied, Xam said, "Oi! We don't need rope to follow you to wherever you have in mind. You direct us from behind to get to where we need to go, and we can make it there just fine."

"This is non negotiable, young man if you truly want to prove your innocence then you'll both have to be tied up, if not I'll slay you where you stand."

Sighing, Xam said, "Fine. Didn't mean to make you go into a fit." Sheathing his acquired sword, he got to the rope first, asking, "How do you intend to tie us up?"

"Hey wait, don't I have any say in this shit!" Drake shouted but was surprisingly shut down by a glare from the armored man and Xam.

"Okay, dammit just do it quick." He complained as he stuck his arms out.

"I'll also be taking your weapons."

Xam looked at Drake's weapon before he turned his attention back to the armored man, saying, "I dunno about that weapon on Drake, but I don't have a problem with that, as it used to belong to a bandit before I killed him."

"OH COME ON!"

"Frederick! What's taking you so long!" Came a man's voice. As he came in to view Drake could only groan and say "Fuck my life sideways."

Xam, unaware of what was going on, said, "I'll be inclined to agree as soon as someone explains to me what the hell I'm missing out on. Besides which, I have a standard with my language usage, honestly."

**(Time skip- like 10 minutes)**

"So let me get this straight, you three" Drake said pointing at the armored man whose name was Frederick, the blue haired man was named Chrom apparently he was an important figure if Frederick's demeanor towards him was any indication, and the blonde pigtailed haired girl with the weird dress named Lissa also seemed to be quite important. "Were out on patrol when you found the guy in black robes unconscious in the fields. Once he woke up he seems to have amnesia, the town was set on fire by bandits and the four of you went to help. After the battle... um Robin right? Yes okay. Saw us and thinking we were part of the bandits sent a lightning bolt at us. And since he missed Frederick went and we came into this event right?"

"Yes, that seems to be the case." Came Robin's voice **(AN: Normal standard Robin) **as he walked alongside Drake and Xam.

"Oh, and I never got your name." Robin asked Xam.

"Call me Xam," Xam said to Robin. "It's spelled with an 'X' instead of a 'Z', mind you."

"hm, I see."

"Wait, did you just say your name is Xam?" Asked Drake.

Xam turned to Drake, one eyebrow raised, and answered, "Yes. That would be my name." Thinking for a bit, he asked, "Why? Is it somehow important that that's my name, particularly?"

"My name is Drake and two words. Email and chat."

Xam blinked probably a dozen times in one second before his eyes bugged out from realization that he was in a foreign world with a friend of his from outside of his country of origin. It was one of those things that you never would expect out of anyone in their entire lives! Still….

"Okay, Drake, how in the nine layers of Hell did you manage to get pulled into this adventure?!" Xam exclaimed the question to the heavens, mainly because he was livid from being forced away from his comfort zone, which was as basic as he could get it. Before Drake could answer that question, Xam added on, "And how the bloody hell did I get pulled into it as well?!"

"I can't say much 'cause of the audience but an old man seems to think everything is gonna go TARFU." Drake said lowly, looking at the sky when he said audience and their four companions who thankfully seemed to forget about them at the moment.

Xam blinked a few times, confusion etched across his face, before he asked, "Um, what's TARFU?"

"Totally and royally fucked up, if he's saying the truth then, this dimension is gonna be interesting, _very interesting_. Hehehehehe."

Xam figured that something drastic would happen if they didn't do something, and then decided that he would help out, regardless of his actual knowledge of the dimension they were in. With that, he said, "Okay. I'll help you and whoever else out on this adventure… though why are the other four about to leave without us?"

Drake quickly looked at the four and saw them ahead by a good margin. "HEY, jackasses don't leave us here or I'll freaking rape you!"

That comment caused Robin to look at him in a deadpan, a venomous glare from Frederick, a blush from Lissa and Chrom apparently didn't hear him.

Xam looked at the four ahead, then at Drake, then at the four ahead. With a sigh, he walks in their direction and says to Drake, "Y'know, sometimes it's best for you to be OOC in their company, especially around a lady."

"Not my fault the dimension travel caused my personality to change with my dark one… wait… HOLY SHIT! I can't hear the voices anymore! Anger, Wrath, Envy, Passion, Hate, Lust, **(Like 20 names later)** where ARE YOU!"

Xam stopped in his tracks at hearing the "where are you" comment, before he turned back to Drake and yelled at the top of his lungs, "WILL YOU QUIT LAGGING, DRAKE?! OR DO I HAVE TO DRAG YOU WITH US MYSELF, DUMBASS?!"

"MAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**(Timeskip to the night)**

"I told you. It's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when— Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" Said Lissa as she had to deal with bug problems.

"And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy." Said Drake.

"You're not white." Came the general response, causing a rain cloud to form above his head.

All ignored him.

Chrom, as quite the opposite of his sister, said to her, "Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character." Seeing her glare at him, he quickly changed the subject, saying, "Want to help me gather firewood?"

Lissa, unfortunately for her, wasn't quite in the mood to answer that question yet, as she exclaimed, "Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it…." Thinking over her brother's question, she answered, "I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

Xam, meanwhile, asked Chrom, "You still need help for the firewood?"

Chrom, turning to Xam, said, "Why, yes. I would appreciate the help for the firewood, and I'd be more than willing to return the favor, if needed."

Robin then took the time to add his two cents to the matter, saying, "We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Frederick answered Robin by saying, "Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

"Fine I'll do it. I got nothing better to do. Why can't a zombie apocalypse happen?" Drake responded rambling at the end and while setting camp. "Why can't my life be normal."

**(90 minutes later)**

"This is… surprisingly good, for bear meat." Drake said eating the meat from the bear Frederick killed.

"Yeah… you can say that again," Xam said as he paused in between bites from eating the bear meat, making sure to clear his mouth and throat before he spoke. Before Drake could say it again, Xam yelled, "Not literally!"

"Too bad. This is… surprisingly good, for bear meat."

Xam simply picked up a rock and threw it at the speed of light in the direction of Drake's head. Fortunately for Drake and everyone else involved, it didn't kill him, just knocked him out for a couple minutes.

Chrom, as if he was in Heaven on Earth, said out loud, "Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Turning to his sister, he asked her, "...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

Lissa, turning her head over to face her brother, yelled, "Pass!" Focusing on the bear meat in front of her, she exclaims, "...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain." Turning to face Robin, she asked, "Right, Robin?" Getting no response, she looked further at him and asked again, "...Uh, Robin?"

Robin, meanwhile, was too busy eating to pay anyone else any attention.

Lissa, upon seeing the mess that was happening in front of her eyes due to Robin's eating habits this time, sighed before she said to herself, "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…"

Xam, meanwhile, noted that Frederick was fidgeting with his food. He wasn't going to call the man out on it yet, but this was something he'd have to ask about eventually, or someone.

Chrom, for the life of him, ignored what was being seen by Xam, as he continued to pester his sister into eating, "Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat."

Lissa turned to her brother and yelled loudly enough to wake Drake up, "Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!"

"GOD DAMNIT WOMAN! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! What the hell is up with youngsters these days, no shred of consideration for us oldsters." Seems like Drake doesn't like people disturbing his sleep.

Xam looked incredulously at Drake and said, "Dude, how did you pull off falling asleep from being hit on the forehead by a rock at a fast speed? It doesn't make sense whatsoever."

"Sleep is sleep my friend. I have it down to science. And I like sleep. In ANY given opportunity."

"Heh, you two seem to get along." Chrom said.

Xam looked at Chrom and shrugged his shoulders, clearly unsure of his stance on this matter.

Before they could continue that line of discussion, however….

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick said with his attention turned to Lissa.

"What tha hell have you been smoking." Drake said.

With that, everyone else (discounting Robin) turned to stare at the knight, with a whole lot of incredulity going on in their eyes. Lissa, as it were, decided to call him out on his earlier fidgeting with his food, saying, "Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"

Frederick, quickly trying to come up with a good excuse, eventually said, "Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

Lissa, still not believing the knight, declared, "Yeah right, Frederick!"

**(Later on)**

"Where am I?" Drake asked himself as he saw a black void around him with white dots at random intervals.

"Good, you're here." Drake turned around and saw the old man he met at the inn. "Come your friend is waiting."

As the two of them walked the void started to change until it was a normal living room. On the couch Xam sat.

Xam, upon seeing Drake, said to him, "I'd like to know how we both ended up in the same dream, unless this ain't a dream." With a sigh, he added, "I figure we're going to need to learn everything we can about this place ASAP, if we can, unless that's impossible."

"This my young guests is the realm between dream and reality." The old man explained.

It took Xam a while to place the old man's voice to a name, but when he did, he incredulously asked, "...Igor?"

The man's appearance came into view. He had an impossibly long nose and bulging, bloodshot eyes, wearing a black formal suit and white gloves.

"This is impossible." Drake said in disbelief.

Xam, looking around for any sign of an assistant, failed to see either Elizabeth or Margaret. He did, however, see a different person that caught his eye because of how he had never saw her before in the fourth installment. It was a girl that had pale skin and chin-length brownish-black hair with gray eyes. She wore a little bit of makeup, as signified by her eye shadow and light pink lipstick. Her white shirt was sleeveless, she had a short black necktie with some safety pins attached, and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a winged heart. Upon further examination, it seemed that the protective sleeves were black-striped on a red base, and she wore black-striped white stockings on her feet. She also wore black long, dark gray heeled boots that were checkered as well. For accessories, she carried a deep blue bag, adorned with golden designs and matching her officer's cap with a golden button and a V gravure… and that was when he noticed her red choker necklace that had a lock on it.

Turning to face Igor, Xam asked, "You mind telling us who the girl is that you hired this time?"

"Dude that's Marie, like in Kusumi-no-Okami or better yet Izanami-no-Mikoto, looks like we're not in Kansas anymore, que clase mierda es esta brother." Drake started then finished in spanish.

Xam looked at Marie in shock, unsure of what she was doing here, as he remembered… actually, nothing came to mind about her, because she wasn't in the regular copy of P4 that he had. Still, knowing that she was an avatar of Izanami herself, that put him a bit on guard. Before he could attempt to grab his sword, though, he saw her eyes look down to the floor in sorrow.

"I know I shouldn't probably say this. But Marie can you hold off on the emoness till later cause I'm sure Igor didn't just bring us here for no reason."

Drake just got a glare in response.

"Now, now, Marie he is correct. Now then as Drake here knows, Xam you need to understand that the decisions you both make will have consequences and can bring forth the end of this dimension. The only reason you are here is because of your psyche being able to handle the strain from this dimension unstableness. There are too many variables to account for, and no you are not the only ones sent to this universe for there are others that have gone and changed the dimension they are currently on. Although I am concerned about the System Fire Emblem dimension but I assure you its traveler won't go down easily."

Xam turned to face Igor and said to him, "I know that I have to abide by the choices that I make, even more so than you realize. I don't intend to fail that part of the contract that might come up in all this." After thinking for a bit, he asked, "Now that I realize it, what's this about the dimensional unstableness and all the other variables?"

"Xam he means that this dimension is more susceptible to changes from third parties, even if it comes to close proximity with another dimension shall affect this one from our existence to decisions and even just words can affect it. We really have our hands full with this one, you could say it's one of the few dimensions with infinite probabilities, in blazblue terms 'The wheel of fate is turning.'"

Xam could only open his mouth and give off a noise, "Oh."

"Indeed Xam. Now then time goes on in your current dimension. Next time we meet will be when as you know, sign the contract."

Once Igor said that sentence darkness enveloped them.

**(At the campsite)**

Xam and Drake woke up suddenly at the heavy smell of smoke. When they got their bearings they were shocked at what they saw. The world around them was on fire, thunder flashing in the sky and the earth shaking in anger.

"What is this." Xam said in horror. "What is going on."

Drake quickly looked around the campsite only to find their other four companions missing.

"Que mierda es esta? Puñeta Xam tenemos que encontrar a los demás rápido! Tengo un mal presentimiento!" Drake shouted in spanish and surprisingly Xam understood him and they both went into the forest.

Unkown that this was the beginning of the end.

**Drake: Well that's that. And I'm quite sure you guys didn't expect Igor and Marie from the Persona series right? I must say that the final half of the chapter was from the heat of the moment. But hopefully it satisfied you. So again good night/day. **

**AND PLEASE LEAVE US A REVIEW! *anime tears***

**Xam: *rolls eyes* I swear… that might be a bad thing as influence.**

**Drake: And did you guys enjoy the Spanish? Expect some Japanese and even a bit of German later on. Xam anything else we should tell them?**

**Xam: Hopefully without getting us in trouble… anyway! One of the big bads of the story? He may be a major spoiler for the next chapter, but we aren't above telling you who he is in the A/N before it, just to see what you guys think of our surprise villain. No hints as to who he is, mind you, but he's seriously an overpowered character! Then again… considering who he's working for in this story….**

**Drake: Enough Xam lets just say they are both fucked up. One is OverPowered to the extreme and the other make Batman's Joker look like a joke.**

**Xam: Ouch. You do have a point. Well, anyway, enough from us. Let's hope you readers have a good time.**

**Xam and Drake: Until we meet again… farewell./Hasta la próxima mis amigos, que disfruten.**

**Xam aside: Yes, I ripped my farewell from Igor, he won't mind.**

**Drake aside: I love my birth language. Spanish all the way.**


	3. The Beginning of the End

**This chapter was made in almost 20 hours.**

**AN:**

**Drake is currently in a corner in fetal position.**

"**We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die."**

**Xam attempts to coax Drake out of it.**

**Drake tried to bite off his finger.**

**Xam: ...don't do that again.**

**Drake: I can't help it. Look at the bright side.**

**Xam: I'm looking at the bright side… with my author powers to know that we win this chapter.**

**Drake: Not that. The fact this isn't Corpse Party.**

**Xam: Oh. Anyway….**

**Time to start the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Drake the Gunner and Xamusel do not own any of the franchises mentioned and involved in this story… even if we did, it would be a miracle that we'd be interested in writing about them, unless there was a logical explanation for it. (Drake goes back to a corner and starts whimpering… with Xam trying to snap him out of it again)**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End**

**(WE'RE DEAD WE'RE DEAD WE'RE DEAD WE'RE DEAD)**

Fire, smoke, natural disasters, that is what described the current events, this… is surely the sign of the beginning of the end.

**(WE'RE DEAD WE'RE DEAD WE'RE DEAD WE'RE DEAD. Xam: How can you say that? We're only dead if the story ends.)**

The forest was in flames and earthquakes we're happening like it was a normal occurrence. If anything, Xam and Drake we're in the middle of it, if the fact that the fire was rather hot and the earthquakes seem'd to be rather strong was any indication.

"Xam… If another earthquake happens I think I'm gonna go corpse party on everyone."

"Drake, believe me, I hardly know the reference you're talking about… even if you mean the game from Japan," Xam said.

"Well last week I started playing corpse party… I had nightmares for three days."

Xam felt like falling face first into the ground, but remembered that there were earthquakes going on in a burning forest, so he opted to facepalm instead. As he did this, he said, "Remind me to never get that game for my PSP in a long amount of time."

"No problem. I doubt you could hold the horror." Then in the air multiple seals starting appearing, and beings wrapped in what looked like purple mist started falling. And a small group of five landed in front of the duo.

"Xam?"

"I'm on it!" Xam said, even though he was mentally wondering what was wrong with this picture.

"Those are zombies right?"

Now that Xam knew what was wrong, he looked at the entities in front of them and said, "Well… er… oh, for the love of Swiss Cheese! Let's just kill these Zombies the good ole fashioned way!"

"Roger!" Drake went and saluted. When he moved his hand to his back and grasped nothing more than air. "Frederick still has our weapons, doesn't he?"

Blinking, Xam looked at the place where he usually keeps his sword, before widening his eyes when he saw that his sword was gone as well. "Er, yeah, Drake, he does."

Suddenly, a mental voice appeared in Xam's head, saying, _"The time has come… unleash me!"_

"Er, Drake, did you hear that?" Xam asked his companion.

"Hear what? Doesn't matter! We fight like REAL men!" Drake went and got on a boxing stance and the zombies readied their weapons; three had axes, one had a sword and the last one a lance. Then what seems to be a clock appeared above the seven being's and the words resonating from the clock got them on the move.

"_The wheel of fate i-i-i-i-is is is is isssssss tur-tur-tur broken."_

"_Rebel __**START**__!"_

Before Xam could say anything about the situation, though, a blue magic circle appeared underneath his feet as a power surged through him… just in time for a shadowy silhouette to appear behind him and launch wind energy at one of the Zombies, destroying it instantly, thus making it disappear in a purple mist with the blood remaining behind.

In his mind, Xam heard, _"Thou art I… and I am Thou… From the sea of thy soul I cometh… I shall lend thee my strength."_

Xam showed his appreciation of having the Persona ability, especially that of Seimen Kongou, as it should be. He was really curious about where the voice from before came from, but now that he knew, well….

Suddenly, one of the zombie's buddies, one of the remaining axe wielders, thought it would be a good idea to attack him, but….

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY!**" Came Drake's war cry as he did a flying kick at the axe wielder advancing on Xam, crushing it's head and making it disappear.

"Remember Xam, this dimension is extremely unstable, so things we couldn't do back home can be done here. Just don't try things like a rasengan and chidori, we don't need them exploding on us."

"Roger," Xam replied, though he had a feeling things were going to be problematic in the long haul… he just hoped that Gilgamesh wasn't here of all things, especially the one that did not appear in Fate/Prototype, who was more in-character than the other one.

Drake now back on his boxing stance ran forth to the lance wielding enemy. Once he got in range the zombie thrusted it's spear, it failed as Drake went for a slide tripping it. Reacting quickly he got up, took the spear and stabbed it on it's skull twice, once it disappeared into mist the lance did as well. "Remember Xam, these are zombies so double tap them."

"...double tap them? Dude, this isn't a video game, this is real life now!" Xam couldn't help but wonder where Drake came up with that one from, but he did realize that this would be a problem in the near future, except… wait!

"**GARU!**" Xam chanted, calling upon the power of his Persona to blow another Zombie, this time the sword wielder, into mist. Before the remaining Zombie could do anything else, a second Garu was used instantaneously on it, destroying that one, too.

**XAM! LEVEL UP!**

**Level: 1 → 5**

**HP: 20 → 28**

**Str: 2 → 7**

**Mag: 1 → 7**

**Skl: 3 → 11**

**Spd: 2 → 8**

**Lck: 2 → 6**

**Def: 1 → 5**

**Res: 2 → 9**

**Sword: A**

"Okay, what's with this screen that's right in front of me?" Xam asked.

**DRAKE! LEVEL UP!**

**Level: 3 → 6**

**HP: 18 → 22**

**Str: 5 → 10**

**Mag: 1 → 3**

**Skl: 2 → 6**

**Spd: 4 → 8**

**Lck: 5 → 8**

**Def: 6 → 12**

**Res: 1 → 4**

**Sword: B**

**Lance: D**

"Xam? This dimension is fucked up."

"Oh, really? What queued you into that, Drake? Did you jump from Level 1 to 5 all of a sudden like I did?" Xam asked his friend.

"Nope. I just went from level 3 to 6, my HP is shit though, good enough defence, and above average strength, all else is normal, and you?"

"Er, 28 HP, 7 Strength, 7 Magic, 11 Skill, 8 Speed, 6 Luck, 5 Defence and 9 Resistance… with a letter ranking of A for the sword," Xam answered. "Is this supposed to be normal?"

"Think of it like an RPG, but man I only got a B for the sword and a D for a lance. I think you're more rounded than me."

Xam looked at the screen again, wondering what else may have been put there, when he saw something extra. "Er, Drake, is it normal for us to get this as a drop? I seem to have this item called **The King's Mirror** in my possession now." Checking his pack, Xam looked for a mirror in the bag, when he saw a golden frame surrounding a crystal reflective surface.

"Is there any kind of description of it?" Drake asked as he also looked at the mirror.

Xam looked for a way to find the description, when he saw a strange text flow in front of his eyes. "Er, it's in mumbo jumbo, Drake. I think it's in the original form of Kanji… in other words, Chinese." Looking at the text again, he said, "Oh, wait. It's in ancient Mesopotamian of all things. How did that get here?"

"I don't know, all I got was an elixir."

"An elixir? Okay, this is getting weird, Drake." Xam sighed in a frustrated manner as he said that. "Do you have a description for it in a language you can understand?"

Suddenly, a primal roar could be heard in the distance, prompting both of them to look in the direction the roar came from.

"You just heard that right Xam?"

"No, I heard a theme song for MLP: FiM… of _COURSE_ I heard that primal roar!" Xam was really getting annoyed if he had to resort to sarcasm to get his point across.

"Okay, then I'm still a bit sane." ***insert Drake's troll face here***

Xam, oblivious to the troll face because he ran in the direction of the roar by that point, stopped fifty meters away to turn around and yell, "OI, Drake! We have to get to the others! They might be at the source!"

"Roger!"

And thus the duo went forth, looking for the cause and their comrades, unknowing what is waiting for them.

**(With the others)**

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Came Frederick's worried voice as he came galloping on his horse lance at the ready with Robin in tow.

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa called out to them. As Robin dismounted Frederick's horse he saw the beings approaching them.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" He asked. Only to receive a grim response from Chrom. "They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that."

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods…" Came Frederick's relieved voice.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be… hey! Where did he go?!" Lissa declared at that point, before remembering something important. "And where did Xam and Drake go?!"

"Hn. It seems we forgot them by accident in the heat of the moment." Robin said.

"We can worry about them later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy." Frederick told them.

"Right." Came their response.

"**FREDERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!**" Came forth a shout.

It was at that moment when Xam and Drake returned to the others, Drake having exhausted himself further because of his shouting at the horseman.

"Frederick! If you don't give me back Gurgurant this instant I'll **(scene has been cut for your sanity)**"

Xam sighed at the sight that he was in between, before he asked Frederick, "Would you please hand us our weapons back? We can't fight all that well without them right now."

Frederick sighed in exasperation, before he said, "Very well. You'll have your weapons back for the time being."

"Finally!" Drake said as he took back his sword.

"Thank you." Xam said serenely as he got his bronze sword back.

"At least one of you has some manners." Frederick said.

"Does it look like I care."

"Both of you stop and prepare; the enemy is approaching," Chrom told them.

Then to Xam and Drake's mind came a familiar voice.

"_The wheel of fate is turning."_

"_Rebel __**ACTION**__"_

"Hm? Are those forts?" Robin asked as he looked at the battlefield, a look of concentration on his face.

"Abandoned forts, yes." Frederick answered him.

"I see. Then heres the plan. Frederick I need you to go and clear the front lines so we can have a clear way to the forts."

"Understood."

"Lissa you stay in the back and be safe, you're the only healer we have so be careful."

"Fine."

"Drake and Xam, I want you both at the left flank and make sure the enemies don't surround us."

"Roger," Xam said along with Drake.

"Chrom and I shall take the right flank, lets go!"

And those they divided.

**(With Frederick) (Insert "Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner) **

Frederick charged at the nearest Risen, one of the undead monsters, and attempted to spear it through the head with his lance. Unfortunately, the Risen dodged and caught the spear in its hands, which was followed by the monster being trampled under the feet of Frederick's horse for a bit. The Risen got back up on its feet, and it was understandably pissed off, given that the horse had spiked hooves for some reason.

Frederick still had his lance in hand, as he twirled it around and stabbed the Risen in the head this time, killing it for real. He then went and speared a duo of Risen before he unsheathed his sword and blocked a sword strike.

Frederick looked at the Risen that tried to behead him, before he overpowered the monster and disarmed it, which was when he decapitated it.

As he looked at his remaining opponents he saw the Risen in line to the fort. He raised his sword and turned his horse back before charging at the line.

"Pick a god and pray!" He shouted as he appeared at the entrance of the fort, the Risen staying still before they all got cut diagonally and disappearing into mist.

"It is done."

**(End music)**

**(With Xam and Drake) (Insert "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce)**

Xam managed to block a blow from one of the Risen before he did a swirl of a strike to knock a few off their feet and send them flying. "Damn, I really feel stronger now, of all times!" he said to Drake. "I really wonder if that level system is supposed to do this or not."

"As Igor and I said this dimension is highly unstable so it's no surprise if it's that way." Drake told him as he shrugged off a slash from one the Risen before shredding it in half. "And I'm glad it seems to work. With my shitty HP I have to rely on my high defense."

"And it's the other way around for me… until I can get better armor, maybe, if it works that way." Xam sighed at the thought of not getting better defense with better armor, though he could understand it if the logic of that said so. As he slashed at another Risen that got in his way, this time killing it, he added, "I really want to know who's screwing with our heads this time."

"Well as long as it's not Troll-Sama we'll be fine. DAMMIT ALL!" Drake said and shouted in pain as an axe wilder hit his right shoulder. Before he grabbed the Risen's head with his left hand and crushed it's skull. "huff, huff. As I said, shitty HP."

"Troll-sama?" Xam asked in confusion before shaking it off. "Anyway, wish I had the Dia skill with my Persona, but I don't." It was at that moment when another Risen tried to sneak up on Xam before he backhanded the monster with his sword hand.

"I meant Yuuki Hazama Terumi from Blazblue. And I'm really getting angry at this thing." Drake informed him as he kicked another Risen with enough force to have his foot stuck on it's chest before he punched it's face dissolving it. "Wait I think I just went up a level. This power… OK **Marakukaja**!" Drake shouted as he gave himself and Xam a defence boost.

"Er, not that I'm ungrateful, but how did you get the power of a Persona without the Persona associated with it?" Xam asked, before he saw a shape for a Persona behind Drake that he didn't recognize. "Oh, that's how. Do you have Dia to go with it?" Before he could say anything else, though, a Risen tried to slash at him with a sword, which didn't even pierce his skin, let alone the clothes on his back. This was before the Risen got slashed by Xam across the middle.

"I dont think so. But it's better than nothing." Drake said as he bisected three Risen after they failed to scratch even his clothes. _"Thou art I and I am thou… from the sea of thy soul I cometh… I am Cerberus. Loyal guard keeper of Hades._"

"Cerberus huh? Well then **Maragi!**" Cerberus appeared and it's three heads breathed fire on his surrounding foes.

"Heh… thanks for upping the ante, Drake." Xam said as he saw a few remaining Risen charge at him. "**GARU!**" he shouted, destroying the Risen in the front in a gust of wind. Before the two of them could take out more Risens….

**(End Music)**

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming! ...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your—" Came a red-head woman's comment as she appeared on horse wearing red armor and brandishing a spear.

"Hold, milady!" And then a fancy noble like blue haired man appeared with a bow on hand.

"Muh?"

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." The man said as he apparently tried to flirt with her, although looking at her face he was fighting a losing battle.

"...The hell are you?!"

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi—"

"Sorry, Ruffles—no time for this. Onward!"

"Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!"

"I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd."

""Sully"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

"Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line."

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a—"

"How's THIS for an answer?!" Sully said as she kicked him in the gut.

"OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they... P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose…"

"*Sigh* Fine... Anything to shut you up. ...What? Stop staring at me like that!"

"...what the hell?" Xam asked loud enough for Sully and Virion to hear. It was at this point that Sully noticed that she was on the opposite side of the field from her superior.

"Okay, that's odd, I could have sworn that he'd be at this part of the field." Sully said before shrugging. "I guess I'd better get to work and kill these guys. Thanks for doing what you can, sir…."

"Xam, spelled with an 'X' instead of a 'Z'. Also, I'm no knight or anything like that." Xam replied.

Sully nodded, before she continued her charge into battle and ran through five of the remaining Risens, killing them instantly. "Man, how weak _are_ these guys?! That was pathetically easy!"

Xam took that opportunity to say, "Yeah, that's because Drake there," followed by him pointing at Drake to clarify who that was, "decided to use some non-standard fire magic to weaken those guys."

"YO, dont diss the fire!"

Xam sighed in slight annoyance at that. He turned to Drake and said, "I wasn't dissing the fire. I'm just saying that the magic you used was non-standard."

Just then six arrows went past them, when they looked, the arrows were lodged in three set of eyes of Risen.

"Goddesses and gentlemen, might I have your attention? I, as it happens, am an archer! ...The archest of archers, in fact. As such, I attack most effectively from a distance. So kindly keep me one step away from peril, if you would!" Virion said.

Xam facepalmed, muttering under his breath, "Coward."

"Jerk-ass." Drake deadpanned.

"I HEARD THAT!" Virion shot back in rage.

"Well, I'm sure Frederick already secured the fort, so lets go there." Drake told them.

"Roger," Xam said before he dashed off towards Frederick's location.

**(With Chrom and Robin) **

"Robin, are you sure it is wise to separate us like that? I'm sure Frederick can take care of himself and I'm glad Lissa is near but…" Chrom told Robin.

"Yes I'm sure. For some reason I can see the battlefield, our opponents, weapons, and abilities. I'm sure they'll do fine."

"If you think so. Then let's go."

**(Insert "Nefertiti" from the Mana Khemia OST)**

Chrom went first and charged at the Risen with Falchion at his side. Once he reached the first Risen he cut true it like a hot knife through butter.

"I'll show you how it's done!" Came Robin's voice as he fired a thunder spell at one that got behind Chrom.

"Thanks" Chrom said he cut through another Risen. Robin trying to keep up while using his bronze sword. They both went and sliced through them before a Risen wielding a bow got a shot at Robin's back.

"Hnn" Robin grunted as he fell to a knee.

"I'm here Robin, I'll have you as good as new in a giffi." Lissa told him as she took out the arrow and used her staff to heal him.

"Thank you Lissa." He told her as he went at used a thunder spell on a nearby Risen. Chrom appeared behind Lissa and pierced another one that was to close to comfort.

"Lissa, stay sharp." He told her.

"Right," she said with a nod, before she was knocked backwards to dodge out of the way of a sword strike trying to bisect her, knocking the attacker down with her as well. When she got back up, she saw the attacker was a Risen that had come uncomfortably close to her, making her scream in terror right before she used her staff to attack and beat it up in the process. Three dozen cracks against the Risen later, it disappeared, letting her relax her body without relaxing her guard.

**(Stop music for a moment)**

"Lissa… did you just kill that thing." Chrom said in disbelief.

"What? It scared me, it had it coming."

"Ok then, carry on."

**(Music back on)**

Just then a bigger Risen appeared and knocked Robin back towards Chrom.

"You okay there Robin?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah, nothing serious." He responded.

As the big Risen kept approaching them, Robin and Chrom shared a looked and noded. Before they went on sprint towards the Risen, as the thing swung it's axe towards them Robin slid down while Chrom jumped up. As Chrom descended Robin took the chance and stabbed the Risen in the chest, on it's right lung, before with a grunt he ripped his sword through it's right side, then Chrom came down and pierced it's head while falling, thus splitting it in half and making it dissolve into mist.

**(Music end)**

As Robin checked the area and saw no enemies in sight he went to Chrom and Lissa. "The area is clear so we should head go to fort, I'm sure Frederick is already done on his end."

"Yeah we need a quick rest." Chrom said with Lissa nodding.

**(At the fort)**

Frederick was patiently waiting for the others to return when he saw Xam and Drake arrive with two newcomers… actually, make that one newcomer and Sully, who they accidentally left behind back in Southtown. With a wave of his left hand, he acknowledged that they were alright and that he was alright, making sure that they grouped together.

"Good to know you're alright Frederick." Surprisingly it was Drake that said that comment.

"I feel the same for all of you, and Sully when did you get here?"

"Well you and the boss left me behind back in southtown! When I saw the corpses of the bandits I searched for you all day before I went and then all this crap happens!"

"Hmm. I see, well I'm sorry for leaving you but prince Chrom was rather adamant about leaving with our new recruit and tactician. Those two men, Xam and Drake, I had them captured for suspicion of them being part of the bandit attack, but seeing them now I'm sure there innocent."

"Man you really earned your title, eh, Frederick The Wary?"

"A title I wear with pride."

"Oh, is he perhaps the one you are talking about?" Virion said as he pointed to the coming trio of Chrom, Robin and Lissa.

"Ah, it's good to see you're alright." Chrom told them.

"Yep. So does anyone need some healing?" Lissa told everyone.

"My shoulder please." Drake told her. And a moment later the shoulder was as good as new .

"So are we ready for the last of these creatures?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah." Came the general response.

"Alright let's end this."

At that moment, when they left the fort to confront the final wave of Risen, Xam felt a wave of unadulterated terror hit him, telling him that this was going to Hell in just a few moments.

"What is this feeling?" Drake asked as his knees started shaking. "It's as though I'm, I'm… I can't describe this feeling, and you Xam?"

Xam, despite the terror telling him to run as far away as possible, managed to refrain from shaking and stay on his two feet in the direction they were headed for. "I feel an unadulterated form of terror, but other than that? Peachy, Drake."

When he finished, a wave of killing intent washed over the group, bringing them to their knees… well, except Xam, but he knew that he had a death wish or something. It was hard to explain, but it probably had to do with his upbringing, which he was trying to preserve to some degree.

Suddenly, the last of the Risen, the Chieftain, came rushing at Xam, only to be cut down by a volley of weapons that looked an awful lot like projectile swords….

"Well, it seems there's at least _one_ Mongrel that isn't afraid to die," a very familiar voice to Xam said from on top of the fort, causing him to widen his eyes momentarily before whirling around to see that, yes, the person was on top of the fort, and the person was indeed familiar to him… mostly in passing, but this guy was supposed to be a Heroic Spirit, not a villain!

"Okay," Xam said after calming down some. "I can understand Igor and the others from the Velvet Room, and I can especially understand you being here, Gilgamesh, but I don't understand why you even _want_ to be here! This isn't even related to Uruk at all!"

**(Insert Kingdom Hearts II OST "Tension Rising")**

As lightning passed through the sky they saw the appearance of the figure: a tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame, eyes crimson like blood and wearing full golden body armor like it was everyday clothes. He was Gilgamesh the "King of Heroes".

"This is impossible, I know this dimension is highly unstable but for you of all people to appear here should be extremely low." Drake said as he used Gurgurant to stand.

"You know this guy?" Chrom asked as he and the others struggled to stand up.

"Not personally, but from what I've heard, his power is unrivaled."

"Hmph, you all are unworthy to even gaze upon my visage, mongrels," Gilgamesh stated with a sneer. He soon saw that Xam was standing in defiance of his presence, making him smirk at the sight, saying, "I suppose that someone of Heroic blood runs through your veins if you think you can stand up to the King of Heroes like that. Perhaps I should teach you the _true_ meaning of fear!"

"Hehe. I think you already did, but… it's nothing compared to corpse party, you just got me by surprise." Drake said as he stood up fully with a slasher smile on his face.

"Drake, he said that to _me_, not anyone else." Xam started to get slightly annoyed at the situation, but he also knew that he needed to keep his head on straight, not lose it like a headless chicken!

As they were talking like Gilgamesh wasn't even there, the man in question started to frown slightly, but then reversed it back into a smirk upon thinking of something. "Well, it would appear that you really _do_ have Heroic blood running through your veins. Might I know who you are descended from, if you have someone worthy in your family tree at least?" Gilgamesh asked in a condescending tone.

Xam, really being pushed to the limit of his calmness, answered in an annoyed tone, "Charlemagne, the first Holy Roman Emperor to be crowned as such after the fall of the original Roman Empire."

Gilgamesh's eyes flashed in feral joy before he said, "Is that so? Then were you granted the holy sword Joyeuse as part of your descent from him?"

"Can you stop already! And Xam, a descendant of Charlemagne? If that's the case then I'm a descendant of Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus." Drake told them.

Xam, turning to face Drake, asked, "Your ancestor was a woman that loved art?"

"Art is an explosion! Hahahahahahahaha! And the hell should I know, although there's this weird sword I found in the basement back home once… what was it's name? Aestus Estus I think, all I know was that it looked like it was on fire."

Xam facepalmed at the mention of that. He really should have figured that reality was being undone just to throw some sort of cosmic shitstorm at them, but at least the use of the ancient weapons was not to happen-

Suddenly, Xam noticed a weight on his side, heavier than what the Bronze Sword was. He looked, and then he saw an elegant sword that just seemed… right to him. He drew it out of its scabbard and saw that the name was, indeed, _Joyeuse_.

"...you have _got_ to be shitting me." Xam said. "How the hell did I get Joyeuse?!"

Gilgamesh looked at the sword in some sort of morbid fascination, before he shook himself out of it, saying, "I suppose I should get a treasure back in my collection soon, starting by killing you and taking it off your _corpse_!"

"XAM!" *clang* Drake blocked a sword strike from Gilgamesh's newly summoned sword and bucking against the force. As he looked at the sword he got worried, for Gilgamesh had Durandal out.

"Shit, why can't we catch a break?"

Shaking himself out of the funk that he was in, Xam swung Joyeuse at Gilgamesh's face, forcing the man to duck… and get a lot of his hair chopped off.

"Will the rest of you WAKE UP!" Drake shouted at the rest of the group, snapping them out of their state.

"This man… So much power, I don't think we can win this one." Said Robin as he and the others got back up.

Before the others could say anything to add to that, they all heard Gilgamesh scream, "MY HAIR! YOU RUINED IT, YOU BASTARD!"

"Heh, you think your hair's ruined, King of Hairdos? I think you have it better than others, given that you got a nice, clean cut about it." Xam was really starting to enjoy the time in which he was taunting Gilgamesh, mainly because he knew that he had the power to back up his taunts, and the strategy to do so in the first place.

"Heh, what's the matter Gil? You look better that way. _Robin we need a plan NOW_" Drake also taunted Gilgamesh and whispered to Robin.

"I'm trying, but all are too risky."

"Then let's hope luck is on our side." Chrom said as he charged at Gilgamesh with Falchion.

Gilgamesh, seeing the attack coming, swung Durandal at Chrom, who barely blocked as it was with his Falchion, and kicked him in the gut. Only for Frederick to charge him at the side with his spear.

Gilgamesh's armor blocked the spear before it could pierce anything, showing that he came with that treasure out of his vault at almost all times. And it also deflected the arrows that Virion shot.

Sully came up from behind Gilgamesh, attempting to get him from there, only to somehow run into a wall of emptiness that… turned out to be his vault.

"EVERYONE! HIT THE DECK!" Drake shouted at them as he dropped flat on the floor.

"**GATES OF BABYLON!**" Gilgamesh shouted at the top of his lungs, before he launched his treasures at the people that were about to hit the deck.

Fortunately, the treasures missed. Unfortunately, they didn't miss by that much… they seemed to at least cut lightly into each of them.

"MY KNEE!" Well lightly to almost everyone, Drake got one stuck on his left knee.

"Why is it ALWAYS the same kneeeeee!"

"Okay, this is getting pathetic," Xam muttered to himself.

It was at that point that he remembered his power that he had awakened earlier, the power of Persona. He just hoped that there was no… wait, BAD THOUGHTS!

Shaking off his thoughts of who might be in this dimension, Xam summoned Seimen Kongou and called out, "**GARU!**" The torrent of wind was launched at Gilgamesh's head, instead of at his torso or any other part of his body, causing a fair amount of damage to him.

"Foolish insect, crawling in the darkness. Out of boredom, I'll play with you. I can pluck a feather and indulge your pain. I will prolong your suffering." Drake recited as he appeared descending from the sky and slamming Gurgurant into Durandal, before he twisted into a frontflip and once at Gilgamesh back did a 180 degree spin to his head. Only for another of Gilgamesh's treasures to block it.

Virion and Chrom, at that moment, decided to double-team Gilgamesh, with Chrom charging in front of Gil, readying his sword to strike the King of Heroes down, and Virion nocking an arrow into place and pulling the bowstring back at the ready. Chrom reached Gilgamesh and swung his sword at the man, only for Durandal to come up and parry the blade, with a few more clashes following this exact pattern. It was after the ninth such clash that Chrom tilted his head to the right, allowing Virion to let loose his arrow and attempt to strike the King in the face, which barely did anything in comparison to the Garu.

As the group fought, Robin was looking around the battlefield before spotting a river of lava a bit away from the group. "That's it."

"Huh? You say something Robin?" Asked Lissa as she was struggling to breath a little from the oppressive aura Gilgamesh was emitting.

"Lissa do you think you can heal everyone at once?" Robin asked her seriously.

"WHAT! But for that I would need a Fortify staff to concentrate my magic."

"Can you do it or not!" Robin told her harshly.

"Ye-yeah," Lissa said with a nod as she raised her staff and concentrated.

As she started gathering magic, Gilgamesh expelled a wave of his power launching the others towards them.

"Everyone listen up!" Robin shouted to them as they stood up. "Can you see the lava a bit away from Gilgamesh's position?"

"Yeah, so?" Drake said.

"The only way I can think of, so that we can get out alive is by throwing Gilgamesh into it."

While the others were simply gaping at the plan, Xam nodded sagely, saying shortly afterwards, "Yeah, I can see that working, unless that golden armor of his is immune to lava as well."

Chrom got out of his gaping state first to ask Xam, "Wait, it has immunities?! What's it immune to?"

"Magical energy," Xam answered. "Without it, he's like a regular human… that's born from half of a deity and a full deity."

That nearly caused everyone to faint, except Sully said, "Heh. I always wanted to crush someone that claimed to have the blood of the gods flowing through his veins. I say we get him thrown into the river of lava!"

With that, everyone else yelled, "Yeah!" while pumping their fists up in the air.

Robin nodded curtly, before saying, "Alright, then, it's decided. Now… on the count of three, we throw him in, alright?"

"Understood" Frederick answered.

"Ok Its ready everybody!" Lissa shouted as her staff started shining brightly.

"**Regeneration!**" Lissa shouted as a white seal appeared below them and healed their wounds.

"ONE!" Robin shouted as Gilgamesh had his Gates of Babylon appear and shoot his treasures towards them at high speeds.

"**One for the bards!**" Virion shouted as he sent countless arrows to deflect Gilgamesh weapons.

Xam suddenly had a bit of inspiration hit him for what to say for something like this. Swinging Joyeuse around in front of him with his eyes closed, he sang, "The Lord is my Shepherd, I shall not want. He leads me to still waters and green pastures, he comforts my soul." At that last part, the sword of his ancestor glowed a brilliant sheen of golden light, morphing as it did so to form a fusion of a Katana and a Zweihander. When he opened his eyes again, they were glowing a fiery red, signifying that he was getting ready to do something powerful. "Gott im Himmel gebe Barmherzigkeit auf ihre Seele, denn ich will nicht!" he shouted, dashing towards Gilgamesh and slicing a few dozen times in quick succession at him… with each slice somehow bypassing the armor. Jumping upwards and backwards a distance of fifteen meters, he stopped in midair and yelled for all the area to hear, "**SEVEN ELEMENTS SLASH!**" Going back the way he came, he raised his sword to attack Gilgamesh, before slashing downwards to the right with the force of a hurricane that had seven elements mixed into it… with the slash connecting to Gilgamesh right when Xam landed. This forced Gilgamesh to go flying in the direction of the river of Lava, but not nearly in the distance to land in it, while Xam whispered loud enough for his allies to hear, "Watashi ga furū nanoka no ken o shichiya, yōso no dai tenshi ni yotte shukufuku shi, ten to ji no sōzō-sha de, seigi no ikari no ha… **Itsuwari no kami no ken no shi.**"

"**Your last breath approaches.**"

"**To hell with you!**"

Both Frederick and Sully said as they rammed their spears into Gilgamesh, lifting him of the ground.

"TWO!"

"Obscuro faciem ostendam tibi quid desit mihi." Drake started as his body started to be cloaked in darkness. "Sicut in profundum tortor inane profundum abyssi." He chanted as he dashed at Gilgamesh leaving a trail of darkness in his wake and jumping towards Gilgamesh. "Non infernum, sicut tenebræ." Gilgamesh raised Durandal to block Drake's overhead slash. "**Furor ténebris!**" Drake ended as he appeared below Gilgamesh, just as a black line appeared and exploded sending Gilgamesh closer to the lava.

"**I will not fail!**" Came Chrom's voice as he rushed in with his Falchion in hand, slashing Gilgamesh hard on the armor and knocking him further away, bouncing off the ground as he did so.

"THREE! **CHECKMATE!**" Robin shouted as he sent a thunder towards the still airborne Gilgamesh making him crash into the lava.

**(Music End)**

"Is it over?" Lissa asked.

"Hell yeah it's over, even if he's mostly a god, there's no way he can survive that." Sully told her.

"Ah, milaidy your grace on the battlefield is truly a sight to behold." Virion told Sully only to get a kick to the gut as a reward.

"Indeed that was truly a strong foe, I'm grateful that we are unharmed." Frederick told them.

"*Huff, huff* Yes truly a fight I won't forget." Chrom said.

"At the very least, it's over." Robin

"Well I finally have a story to tell my children and grandchildren when I get them." Drake said.

Xam, despite the celebratory mood of the rest of the group, walked towards the riverbank of the lava river. He had a gut feeling that they wouldn't win that easily against the King of Heroes, which he wanted to confirm before he joined in, so, when he made it to the edge, he looked down to see Gilgamesh climbing up the rock face!

Turning to face the others, Xam yelled, "Guys! Vámonos!"

"Puñeta! Cada persona por sí misma!" Drake shouted as he ran for the hills.

Xam felt the stares in his direction, before he sighed, shouting, "'Vámonos' is a foreign word for 'Let's go', and I said it because Gilgamesh is still alive! He's climbing up the ledge!" With that, he turned around and backed away carefully, with **Itsuwari no kami no ken no shi** at the ready in case Gil did anything stupid.

When Gilgamesh finally got up from the lava river, he walked four feet away from the ledge before stopping, staring directly at Xam. After a few moments of locking gazes, Gil clapped his hands slowly, before saying, "Bravo, descendant of Charlemagne. You have a unique Noble Phantasm to your name now, and you managed to do the most damage to me, compared to the measly attacks the others here did." Looking at the others that were around, he noticed the absence of Drake, which led to him asking, "Where's the second strongest of your bunch? The one that used shadows as a weapon?"

Drake, at the third hill he was running over, sneezed and fell. And having one Virion's scattered arrow pierce into his left knee.

Gilgamesh, having heard the rather loud sneeze, turned to the direction where it came from. After looking in that direction, he said, "Well, it seems he has a survival instinct better than his killing instinct, not that I blame him." Turning to face Xam, he said, "Do everyone a favor, you, and start becoming a real legend. I'll be waiting at the top for you."

Xam, aware of how this was going to go, said, "Sure, I'd be happy to knock you down quite a few pegs." Summoning his Persona again, this time he brought forth something by accident, namely….

"_Thou art I… and I am thou… from the sea of thine soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, Master of Strings!"_

When Xam was about to question why Orpheus came to his heed this time, he felt an intense head splitting headache form, which was reflected by Orpheus's skin bubbling before Thanatos ripped out of his body with a roar. The Death Arcana Persona brought one of his blades to bear, sending it slashing at Gilgamesh's unguarded body, which was still armored. The slash sent Gilgamesh flying a good number of miles away… and hopefully away from civilization.

At roughly that moment, Thanatos shifted over to being Orpheus again before fading from existence, with Xam falling on his face unconscious.

"Well… escalated quickly." Robin said as he and Chrom picked up Xam and the group went to find Drake.

"That guy must have balls of steel." Sully commented as everyone noded at her.

**(In one of the cliffs caused by the earthquakes)**

"Hehehe. I didn't see this coming. I was hoping Gilgamesh would be enough to kill the little prince and his precious tactician." A dark figure said. "Hmm. Those two anomalies are gonna be a pain. The black haired one has high survival instincts masked as bloodlust, along with a well defined instinct and the white haired one has skill and a sharp mind."

"Hehe. Hehe. ** KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

**AN:**

**(Drake is currently on a corner still shaking in fear)**

**Xam: Er… I may as well say that this was mostly written without any real planning. I will have to take real responsibility for how Drake recovers from the shock of barely surviving Gilgamesh.**

**Oh, and my choice of Personas for the chapter, thus making use of the references from that franchise? Yeah, Orpheus and Thanatos are easy to guess, but Seimen Kongou isn't… well, at least, they're easy to guess who uses them and not easy to guess who uses him. I honestly wouldn't have recognized Cerberus because I never got that far into P3: FES, but I do remember the other three, which makes my time here more fun (in-story).**

**(Drake suddenly stands up like nothing happened.)**

**Drake: Well this chapter was over 7000 words and filled with action like 95% of the chapter. With humor dragged in. And a lot of references mainly Blazblue. And then we have Corpse Party. If you never played it, well I recommend it but be prepared for true horror cause the english trailer summarises it perfectly with how the game goes, "You will surely die here." Persona, I chose Cerberus cause well… give me till next chap. Oh and I'm thinking of making yet another fic.**

**Xam: Please keep the other fic far away from this one… it'll cause me nightmares if you crossover the two!**

**Drake: I was thinking of a self-insert with my friends from school or crossing it with Naruto. Corpse Party made me shiver in fear… something I haven't done in years.**

**Xam: *sigh* see, **_**this**_** is why I want that fic far away from this one, because I don't want the nightmares to come from hearing about it!**

**(Suddenly they heard a shout.)**

"**SEIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**(And a primal scream of pain)**

"** *&# $* &$ #& &# *&$ #&&$ &$ #&&$ &&!&!&&&&!&&# $# *#&#$ *"**

**Xam: What… the… hell?**

**Drake: Seems like Corpse Party first and fourth chapter respectively.**

**Xam: Ugh… remind me again, why can't we just work on this one more than you working on that one? At least this way, we can both get things done faster.**

**Drake: Fair enough… I was planning on making them at school with my best friend who by the way recommended it to me. She certainly makes me shiver every time we talk about the game. And chapter four is SICK!**

**Xam: Dude… let's just get to the farewell.**

**(Then a girl doll appeared)**

**Doll: To find the last tongue, you must go to where your friend went splat, below the wooden floor stained with her insides, where the blood goes drip drop drip drop drip drop, hehehehehehehehehehe.**

**(Xam suddenly uses Agi on the doll, destroying it)**

**Xam: Thanks, Orpheus.**

**Drake: Xam I think you should get mentally prepared for the interval between the first and second part of this fic, or game wise the 2 years in between.**

**Xam: Er… Is there a problem I should know about? Wait… *searches for the mirror he gained this chapter* Where did The King's Mirror go?**

**(Meanwhile….)**

**Anna: Oh-hoh! This mirror will make quite the fortune!**

**(Back with Xam and Drake)**

**Drake: Well let's just say Chrom's father will haunt us in one of those 2 years. Like in haunt MOST of the shepherds. And our current party must have leveled up BIG TIME with Gilgamesh.**

**Xam: Is that so? Well, I understand, but… *still searches* where did that blasted mirror go to?!**

**(Three hours later)**

**Xam: Okay, got it back.**

**Drake: How much?**

**Xam: I just had to convince the girl that took it that she'd get [Redacted] if she returned the mirror… [Redacted].**

**Drake: Yeeeeeah. And you're gonna [Redacted].**

**Xam: Dude, I'm glad you didn't reveal that in the A/N… it's supposed to be Redacted for a reason.**

**(Drake suddenly faces Xam)**

**Xam: Chinese Checkers, anyone?**

**(Drake then spreads apart his legs and threw his arms to his sides)**

**Drake: COME ON!**

**Xam: Er… nice try with the reference. Didn't work on me, though… unless, you were thinking that I would have the games on hand? I don't believe so.**

**Drake: Then I challenge you Hatsune Miku Project Diva F!**

**Xam: Okay… during the break between now and the next chapter. I think now would be the time to leave it up to fate to say who wins that one.**

**Drake: The Sadistic (infinite) Music Factory… ON EXTREME!**

**Xam: Alright… Hasta Huego.**

**...er, actually, make that: "Until We Meet Again… Farewell."**

**Drake: COME ON!**

**Xam aside: I think we need to have a better standard on references.**


	4. Announcement

**Drake: No this is not a chapter, this is an announcement for the current readers. First of all let me say thank you for supporting this fic. I'm still somewhat new to all the writing and I have trouble making my ideas work, like you all saw we made a self insert into… something completely different I couldn't hold all of the ideas from my head and well you saw what happened. Well at least I can say I had fun writing this, and Xam and I are gonna re-write this and make it into what it was supposed to be. So I guess I should stop holding back… Man I hate going all out. But sometimes in life you just have to suck it up and show people what you can really do.**

**Xam: Agreed. I am not entirely proud of what I had written the first time around, as that was not cleaned up in any stretch of the word, and neither of us have even played the original Fire Emblem games (so the stats we had given ourselves were ridiculous). Next time we write this story, we'll have way more knowledge on the stat system than now, which is… not that much in comparison to other franchises.**

**Drake: And I mostly played Radiant Dawn and Awakening. So I have understanding. Well Xam when we start the re-write, the gloves come of.**

**Xam: Agreed.**

**Drake: Stay tuned for the re-write.**

**Xam: We really should quit the faux-RP style of this sort of thing… it's getting out of hand.**

**Drake: I guess so. Ok maybe tone it down a bit? Less shenanigans maybe?**

**Xam: I think the whole A/N deal needs to be fixed for less of us RPing in our story's notes… and, of course, less shenanigans.**

**Drake: And I hereby bequest to all readers… a boot to the head. And for Xam and I a rabid squirrel in our pants. LOLOLOL ****OUCH!**

**Xam: I hope they catch that reference… I'm just glad that I watched it on Youtube. And, with that, I do declare us done for this document. *notices the rabid squirrel is in the seat of his pants, biting him hard there* OW! SWISS-DAMMIT, DRAKE!**

**Drake: HAHAHAHA-OUCH-HAHAHA-FUCK-HAHAHA-SHIT-HAHAHA!**

**Xam: *has the squirrel out of his pants now* By the way, for anyone curious, I don't say God's name in vain. That's why I improvised with "swiss-dammit".**

**Drake: *Also with the squirrel out of his pants* I'm a catechist Xam, I just divide my religious and public life. That's why my students like me, even the father like how I maintain balance.**

**Xam: Understood. Now, for those of you who need the reference understood, find Phoenix Wright - Boot to the Head on Youtube. TTFN. Ta-Ta For Now!**

**Drake: hahahahahahahahahaha!**


	5. Re-write posted

**Re-write has been posted by my friend Xamusel - Gamma 11 as Awakening: Retold (Again)**


End file.
